The TV Hopper Machine Thingy
by Link and Luigi
Summary: Hm...a summary...Okay. Duo "makes" a little device that makes the five pilots jump into different TV shows. NONE of them are very amused. (Geez, I suck at summaries.)


The T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy

By US

Quatre opened the door to see Duo hovering over his desk. He walked over and looked over Duo's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Quatre asked. Duo noticed Quatre for the first time and swiped away his project out of his view.

"Do you REALLY wanna see it?" he asked. Quatre nodded. "Okay, get the other guys and I'll show you all. Meet you in the living room!" Duo ran into the living room and was soon joined by the other four. Duo showed the others what looked like a remote control for a television.

Wufei stared at it before finally asking what was on everyone else's minds. "What is it?"

"It's a T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy!" Duo answered as if Wufei should already know this. He stated the name of the device as if he had thought of it for hours. "I'll show you. TURN ON THE T.V.!" He yelled the last line so loud that Trowa immediately turned the television on. "Watch." There was an episode of 'Captain Planet' on. He pointed the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy at the television and pressed one of the buttons.

Everyone looked around. They were in the middle of the forest with pollution around them.

"Where are we?" Trowa asked, looking around.

Duo tucked the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy in his pocket. "We're in an episode of 'Captain Planet'," he explained.

"Oh, I used to watch that show when I was a kid!" Quatre said. "It was all about these five teenagers who had magic rings and they could call upon Captain Planet to stop the bad guys."

"So what are we doing here?" Heero said.

"My T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy worked!" Duo said. "We're characters from the show." He looked down at the ring he was wearing. "I think we're the main characters with the magic rings."

All of a sudden, a little brown monkey ran over to Quatre and jumped on his head. "Oh, a MONKEY!" Quatre said happily, holding it out in front of himself. "How cute!" He started bouncing the monkey in his hands. "He sure is friendly, don't you think?"

"What are we supposed to do?" Heero asked, more of a demand than a question actually.

"I don't know." Duo confessed. "This is the first time I've ever done this. But right now I think we should figure out what we do and who we are."

"What the HELL am I wearing?" Wufei asked finally. Everyone looked down at their own outfits--which were shirts with stupid looking planets on them. They were all wearing vests and brown shorts.

All of a sudden, a big woman head spirit type thing appeared out of nowhere. "Greetings, Planeteers, I have your next mission." Said the giant floating head.

Heero's eyes lit up at this sentence. "What SORT of mission?" he asked.

Wufei immediately reached for his sword but discovered that it wasn't there.

"You must stop the bad guys." The head answered.

"What do our rings do?" Duo asked, looking at his own. "I forgot. Could you just refresh my memory?"

The head turned to Heero. "You have Earth," she turned to Duo. "You have Fire," she turned to Wufei. "You have Water," she turned to Trowa. "You have Wind," she looked at Quatre. "You have Heart. Now, you must go and stop the bad guys or the world be polluted for years to come. For generations and the future children…"

"Okay, we get the point." Duo said. "BYE!" The head disappeared.

"What are we supposed to do?" Heero demanded again. 

"We have to beat the bad guy!" Quatre answered. He continued to play with the monkey that hung on him. "But, if you want MY opinion, we shouldn't be fighting at all."

Trowa stared down at his ring. "What did she mean by, 'Wind'?" he asked almost to himself.

"You're supposed to hold our your hand and say your thingy." Quatre explained.

Wufei walked over to Duo. "Do you want to trade?" he asked. "I don't want Water. I'd much rather have Fire."

"No WAY!" Duo said, protecting his ring. He pointed it at Wufei. "FIRE!" A fire bolt shot out of Duo's ring and Wufei just jumped out of the way.

"What the heck!" Wufei yelled. "Take this! WATER!" Water streamed out of Wufei's ring at Duo. Duo looked down at himself.

"Great, now I'm WET!" he complained. He started squeezing the wetness out of his shirt.

"This ring stinks." Wufei said with an upset look on his face.

"Let's see what mine does," Trowa said. "WIND!" Wind just blew everyone's hair around.

"Trowa, stop!" Quatre yelled. "My monkey is scared!"

"What's YOURS do?" Trowa asked Quatre.

Quatre looked at his ring. "Um," he said. "It allows me to communicate with animals and lets me read people's minds."

"That's STUPID!" Duo said. "Watch what MINE does! FIRE!" he shot it at a tree but the tree caught on fire. "Whoops."

"WATER!" Wufei said, shooting his water at the tree. "You idiot. I don't want to have to do that again. I mean, I feel stupid enough as it is."

Everyone looked at Heero. "What's YOURS do?" Trowa asked him.

"Um, I forget." Heero said. "I was just planning a way to do our mission of 'stopping' the bad guys."

"I think it was ground or something." Quatre said.

"Uh, okay." Heero said. "GROUND!" He pointed his ring at the ground but nothing happened. "My ring doesn't work."

"Try something else!" Duo said.

"DIRT!" Heero said. Nothing. "SOIL!" Still nothing. "NATURE!" Heero started getting frustrated. "What's another word for earth?"

"Why don't you TRY earth?" Quatre suggested.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work then I'm stealing Duo's." Heero said. "EARTH!" The ground started shaking and then split into two pieces and a giant pillar rose out of the hole. Heero looked at what he just did and then looked back at his ring. "Oh, cool."

The head appeared suddenly again. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR MISSION?!" it bellowed.

"Don't tell us what to do!" Duo yelled then pointed his ring at her. "FIRE!" The fire passed right through her. "Hey, why isn't it working?"

"I created the rings," the head explained. "I am immune."

"Where are these bad guys that we have to 'stop'?" Heero asked as if that was the only thing on his mind.

"Oh, they're right over there." She said.

Everyone looked over at a bunch of bad guys bulldozing a bunch of trees together, setting them on fire, dumping toxic waste and acid in the water, shooting animals, smoking and drilling up the ground.

"Um, what are they gaining?" Quatre asked. "They're scaring my monkey." He started petting the monkey that was shivering. "I will read the minds of the bad guys to see WHY they are doing that they are doing. HEART!" Everyone watched him for a minute. "Oh, they're doing it for the soul purpose to scare my monkey…and annoy us."

"Okay, let's stop them so we can get out of here." Trowa said. "Let's do it together and maybe it will go faster. WIND!"

"WATER!"

"EARTH!"

"FIRE!"

Quatre looked around and shrugged. "HEART!"

"By your powers combined, I am CAPTAIN PLANET!" came a voice from the heavens.

"Where's that mysterious voice coming from the heavens coming from?" Duo asked. He then realized that he answered his own question without knowing it. "Never mind."

"I don't know but it's scaring my monkey!" Quatre said, covering the monkey's ears.

Captain Planet goes over to the bad guys and starts 'stopping' them.

"Um, I'm sure he can finish it off just fine." Duo said, taking out his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy and pressing the button. "Let's just go home."

Everyone looked around to see that they weren't home.

"Duo, we're not home." Wufei said with an annoyed tone.

"Where's my monkey?" Quatre asked, putting his hands on his hips and looking around.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Duo asked himself, looking at his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy.

"Where are we?" Trowa asked.

"When are we going home?" Heero complained.

"HI SERENA!" came an annoying voice in a New York accent. They turned around to see a girl with red hair running towards them. "Are these your new friends? Oh, I've seen them at school before! You're Lita, right?" She pointed to Trowa. Trowa shrugged.

"Guess so."

"And you're Rei?" she asked, pointing to Heero.

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"Heero."

"Oh, Rei, you're so silly," said Duo. "That's Rei, he…she's only PRETENDING to be someone that's named Heero."

"Oh, okay." The girl said, shrugging. "And I think your name is Mina." She pointed to Quatre.

"Isn't Mina a girl's name?" Quatre asked her. The girl nodded.

"Well, yeah." She said. "A girl's name usually goes with a girl."

"I'm a girl?"

The girl chose to ignore that. "And you're Ami?" She pointed to Wufei who was standing in the corner and crossing his arms. "Um, okay. Well, I'm Molly."

"WHO AM I?!" Duo half shrieked.

"Oh, Serena, you're so funny!" Molly said. "You crack me up sometimes!"

"What show is this?" Trowa asked Quatre.

"My sisters watch this all the time." Quatre answered. "It's called, 'Sailor Planet' or something like that. It's about these five girls who can turn into super hero type people and stuff like that." Trowa nodded.

"Well, Molly, we have to be going now." Heero said, walking away and expecting everyone to follow him. Molly shrugged and left. All of a sudden, two cats ran up to them.

"Oh, kitty cats!" Quatre said, bending down to pet them.

"Girls!" said the black one. "We have an important mission to complete! The Negaverse is at it again!"

"Oh, TALKING kitty cats!" Quatre said, ignoring what they said and only listening to the fact that they COULD talk.

"You must TRANSFORM!" said the white one, more directed at Duo then at everyone else.

"Me?" Duo asked.

"No, all of you!" said the black one.

"How?" Heero asked, wanting to complete the mission.

"You know!" said the white one. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" 

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Duo transformed.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"I'M IN A DRESS!" Duo yelled, looking down at himself.

"Yes but you have SPECIAL powers as Sailor Moon." The cats explained to Duo.

Everyone looks around, confused. "How come we didn't transform?" Quatre asked the 'talking kitty cats'.

"Because you say, Venus Star Power!" the white one answered, a little annoyed.

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Quatre transformed.

"This is cool!" Duo said.

"I'm transformed!" Quatre said. They start doing a little dance in the background.

"Um, what are we supposed to do?" Wufei asked the two cats.

"We're not explaining anymore!" said the black one. The two cats scampered off.

"Oh great." Said Heero, wanting to complete the mission.

"They used planets." Trowa observed, looking at Duo and Quatre. "Maybe we do too? MERCURY STAR POWER!" Nothing happened. "Okay… EARTHSTARPOWERMARSSTARPOWERJUPITERSTARPOWER…AH!" Trowa transformed. "That was really weird feeling."

"You're right!" Quatre said. "It was really weird!"

"Mine was probably weirder!" Duo bragged. "Cause mine was different!"

Heero looked at Wufei. "Are YOU going to transform?" Heero asked.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Wufei answered. "Trowa does it because he's stupid, Quatre is probably used to it, having twenty-nine sisters and all and Duo is Duo so…he's DUO so that's that."

"I'm doing it for the mission." Heero said. "Um, I'll start at the beginning, I guess. MERCURY STAR POWER! Okay, no. Venus is Quatre…EARTH STAR POWER! Um, no I guess not. MARS STAR POWER!" Heero transformed.

"I'm not wearing a dress." Wufei repeated after he saw Heero in his transformed state.

"Oh come on, Wufei!" Duo said. "You already LOOK like a girl and PLUS, everyone is doing it and you don't wanna look uncool!"

Wufei considered this. "Fine." He said. "I'll start at the top. MERCURY STAR POWER!" Wufei transformed. "No, I WASN'T ready!"

"Hey, Wufei, we're wearing the same shoes only mine are red and yours are BLUE!" Duo said, pointing to Wufei's shoes. More BOOTS actually. "We were talking about shoes while you were transforming."

"My shoes are incredibly uncomfortable." Quatre complained, sitting down.

"I can't wear high heels…" Heero said, falling over. "But I will do it for the mission."

"I hate boots." Trowa complained, looking at his plain, green boots. "And I hate the color green."

"I think red is a nice color." Quatre said, looking at Heero's outfit. "Orange isn't bad but that's okay. Blue is a good color. Green is pretty. Duo, you're red, white and blue! JUST LIKE THE AMERICAN FLAG!!"

"I get TWO colors and you guys only get ONE!" Duo said proudly. All of a sudden, the cats came back.

"WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING THE BAD GUYS?!" they yelled.

"We don't know what to do." Duo said. "Explain our moves or else I'll use them on you once you tell me…" Duo thought about this. "Never mind."

"Sailor Mercury," said the white one. "SAILOR MERCURY?!" The five looked at each other. "YOU!" he pointed at Wufei.

"Oh, sorry." Wufei said. "I just…uh…SPACED out for a minute!"

"I expect more from you, Sailor Mercury." Said the white one. "Your move is Mercury Bubbles Blast."

"Bubbles?" Wufei asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why do I always get the stupid moves?"

"Sailor Mars…" the black one said to Heero. "You're Mars Fire Ignite."

"Fire?" Heero asked, feeling satisfied.

"But I'M the fire one!" Duo said.

"Sailor Venus," the black one said, directing this to Quatre.

"Yes black talking kitty cat?" Quatre said.

The black cat chose to ignore this. "You are Venus Crescent Beam Smash."

"Why does mine have FOUR words but Wufei and Heero's are only THREE words?" Quatre asked.

"Wufei? Heero?"

"I mean Sailor Planet and Sailor Solar System or something." Quatre said, trying to correct himself.

"Whatever." Both cats said.

"And Sailor Jupiter, you're Jupiter Thunder Crash." The white one said to Trowa.

"What about me?" Duo asked impatiently.

"Sailor Moon!" said the black one angrily. "Being the leader, I expect more from you!"

"I'M the leader!" Duo said. "So I must have some really special super duper move! What is it?"

"You don't have one." Both said then scampered off again.

All of a sudden, a bad guy came out of nowhere. "ROAR!" said the bad guy stupidly.

"AHHHH!!" Quatre yelled, putting his shoes back on and standing up. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH! OUCH! THIS HURTS! I FEEL WEAK! LASER TYPE THINGY COMING OUT OF MY FINGER! I DON'T LIKE IT!" The bad guy easily dodged.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Heero yelled. The bad guy dodged this as Heero starts blowing on his fingers. "HOT! HOT! HOT! OW!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Wufei said. He looks around as it starts fogging up. "Okay, the move should be kicking in about now!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Trowa yelled. He noticed the little rod appear over his head. He looked up but the lightning hit him right in the face. "Ow…" 

"I'm getting bored." Said the bad guy, tapping his foot. All of a sudden, a rose came out of nowhere and landed in front of the bad guy.

"SAILOR MOON!" came a voice. "USE YOUR SCEPTER!"

Duo looked around. "ME!" he said. "I'M Sailor Moon! What scepter?"

"You know, the one that appears in your hand?" said the voice. "It's your special move that kills everything in one hit."

Duo pulled a scepter out from behind his back. "Oh, SCEPTER!" he said excitedly. "Um…Scepter…Killing Attack…Scepter…Stuff…Come on, Scepter, kill the bad guy! SCREW IT!" He dropped the scepter and pulled out his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy and pressed the button.

Everyone looked around.

"Where are we THIS time?" Quatre asked. "And where are the talking kitty cats?"

"I'm getting sick of this." Heero complained. "We haven't completed a single mission yet."

"When are we going to go home?" Wufei asked Duo.

"I don't know!" Duo answered. "I found this thing in a cereal box and never read the directions because QUATRE was being so persistent."

"So it's QUATRE'S fault!" Trowa said angrily. Before they could argue any longer, a girl with a cowboy hat, a girl with a blue helmet and a girl with a scarf around her neck ran over.

"There you boys are!" said the girl with the helmet.

"We're not going to get any closer to the mountain if you guys keep talking like this." Said the girl with the scarf.

"My feet hurt." Said the girl with the cowboy outfit.

"Oh, these are Sora, Mimi and Kari from DIGIMON!" said Quatre. "I LOVE this show!"

"Who doesn't?" Duo asked. The others nodded their heads.

Kari ran up to Duo. "Tai, I'm hungry!" she said, tugging on his shirt.

"I don't want to be TAI!" Duo complained. "I want to be IZZY! Who's IZZY?"

"Um, Tai?" Sora asked, pointing to Heero. "How can you forget about IZZY?"

"Okay, Heero's Izzy and Duo's Tai." Quatre observed, whispering to Trowa. Trowa shrugged.

"Just like brothers," Mimi said. "Always leaving the rest of us out and whispering things to each other."

"We're Matt and T.K.!" Quatre said to Trowa. "I hope I'm Matt."

Kari then ran over to Quatre. "T.K., you wanna play a game?"

"DARN!" Quatre said, snapping his fingers. "No, play with Izzy or someone else your height." Quatre turned to Trowa. "So by process of elimination, Wufei is Joe." Trowa laughed to himself at Wufei's expense. "I want to be Matt!"

"TOUGH!" Trowa laughed. "Just be thankful you're not…TAI!" Trowa and Quatre looked over at Duo who had Kari hanging on him, begging for something to eat.

Meanwhile, Gomamon is trying to have a conversation with Wufei. "Come on, Joe, get into the spirit of things!" he said. "Don't be scared of anything and lay back and have some fun once and a while!"

"I'm not scared." Wufei said, a bit offended. "And having fun is not for me, okay? If you want to have fun go ask Duo."

"Duo?"

"Yeah…" Gomamon shrugged and walked off.

"What are you doing, Izzy?" Tentomon asked Heero. Heero was taking apart Izzy's computer.

"I'm trying to build my own T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy." Heero answered. "As if that's any of YOUR business."

"Why are you doing that?"

"I'm not telling you."

"But I'm your Digimon!"

"You, my friend, are a talking bug."

"You wanna do something fun, T.K.?" Patamon asked Quatre.

"Not REALLY." Quatre said. "I'd rather sit here and wonder what I could be eating at home. I really want to go home. I've been a Planeteer, a Sailor Scout and now I'm a Selected Kid."

"Um, okay, T.K.!" Patamon said stupidly.

"Matt, you're not acting like your usual self." Gabumon said to Trowa. "You should be Friendship and maybe I'll Digivolve and you'll get to have WEREGARURUMON and we all know how much better he is than everyone else except Motimon."

"Um, am I SUPPOSED to be Friendship?" Trowa asked, a little confused. "How am I supposed to be Friendship anyway? That's not an adjective."

"Well…" Gabumon started.

"You weren't supposed to answer that." Trowa said. "That's only me talking out loud to myself."

"That's not being very Friendship, Matt." Gabumon told Trowa.

Duo ran up to Mimi. "I ASSURE YOU THAT I AM NOT TAI!" he yelled at her as if SHE had decided. "Just LOOK at me! You can OBVIOUSLY see that I'm not him!"

Mimi stared at him with her same, blank look like always on her face. Agumon came up to him. "What's gotten into you, Tai?" Agumon asked Duo. "You're not acting like yourself."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M NOT TAI!" Duo shrieked. "I shouldn't have to suffer like this! Why can't TROWA be Tai? He's stupid enough!"

"I think he's losing his Digihorses." Agumon whispered to Gabumon.

"That's not funny, it's MEAN!" Gabumon said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Izzy, I think you need to see a Digidoctor." Tentomon said to Heero as he made the final adjustments to his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy. Heero ignored him like always.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" yelled Sora suddenly. "IT'S LEOMON!!"

All five imposter Selected Kids turned around to see Leomon standing behind them.

"Stupid Leomon," Duo muttered, taking out his T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy and pressing the button.

Everyone looked around AGAIN.

"My T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy!" Heero whined, staring at his empty hands. "I was THIS close!"

"I'm getting homesick," Quatre complained, more at Duo than at everyone else.

"I'm WORKING on it!" Duo assured them. "I set this thing for home but it just takes us to another show!"

"Where are we NOW?" Trowa asked.

"Where ever we are, I want a good part." Wufei said.

All of a sudden, a bunch of people in gray suits jumped from the sky, making babbling sounds.

"I recognize these characters!" Quatre said, instantly out of his bad mood. "These are the PUTTIES from POWER RANGERS."

Heero sighed. "We always warp to the stupidest shows." He said, crossing his arms and staring at Duo with an angry look in his eyes. Duo shrugged and gave Heero the, 'Who me?' look as if he had nothing to do with anything.

"What are we supposed to do?" Trowa asked Quatre.

"Um, I think it was something about dinosaurs but I don't think I can remember most of them." Quatre answered, scratching his head. Meanwhile, the putties were swarming around the five. "I know there was a tyrannosaurus, triceratops, mastodon, pterodactyl and a saber-toothed-tiger." Quatre smiled and shrugged. "I guess I DO remember them all!"

"Nothing a gun can't handle," Heero said, reaching for his gun for, surprisingly, the first time. He discovered, as well as Wufei did earlier, that his gun wasn't in his usual spot.

"I'm willing to try!" Duo said with a shrug. Heero gave him another angry look.

"Me too," Quatre said too. Trowa shrugged and nodded.

"There's no mission involved so I won't." Heero stated.

"Our mission is to go back home and this will help us!" Duo said with a giant smile on his face.

Heero's eyes lit up. "Okay, but I'm doing it under extreme protest." He said finally. The four looked at Wufei.

He shook his head. "No," he said. "I'm going to have to be something pathetic. It's a pattern, can't you see it? I don't need any more of my pride sacrificed."

"But, Wufei, we're ALL doing it." Said Quatre. "Everyone one of our prides are being sacrificed."

Wufei considered this. "Okay," he said finally.

One of the putties suddenly jumped over to Wufei. He stepped aside without even looking behind him, sending the putty flying into Trowa. He knocked Trowa down. Trowa flipped the putty behind him into another putty and they both fell over.

"These things are so stupid." Duo observed. "Anyway, what were the dinosaurs?"

"There was mastodon…" Quatre started, counting off his fingers.

"MASTODON!" Duo said. He transformed into the black ranger. "Look, BLACK, isn't that perfect?"

"So no one else can be mastodon." Said Quatre. "Trowa? You wanna go next?" Trowa shrugged. "There was triceratops…"

"TRICERATOPS!" Nothing happened.

"Um, tyrannosaurus…"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Still nothing.

"Saber-toothed-tiger?"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trowa transformed into the yellow ranger. "Yellow? How degrading."

"Quatre, what exactly ARE the other colors?" Heero asked.

"Um, tyrannosaurus is red," Quatre explained. "Triceratops is blue and…well…pterodactyl is…"

"What is it?" Wufei asked persistently.

"Um, I don't remember." He said quickly. "But I think it was green."

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Heero said as he transformed into the red ranger. "I'm glad I'm red."

"I'll go next and then Wufei can have the last one." Quatre said. "TRICERATOPS!" He transformed into the blue ranger.

"Oh, I'm GREEN." Wufei said. "Oh well. PTERODACTYL!" Wufei transformed but everyone instantly started laughing. Wufei looked down at his color to discover that he wasn't green…but PINK! He was the PINK ranger! "I KNEW something like this would happen!"

The putties started getting the idea that they were no match for the 'Awesome Force Of The Power Rangers' so they disappeared but soon in their place was a giant monster that looked unsurprisingly fake.

"ROAR!" said the monster stupidly.

"We have to get our megazord!" Quatre explained to the others.

"This sounds a lot like Gundam Wing." Trowa said. "Zord? Mobile Suit? You suppose they're the same thing?"

"Could you HURRY up?" said the monster impatiently.

"What if we don't WANT to?" Duo said, crossing his arms. The monster tapped his foot.

"Then we'll be waiting here all day." He said.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE PINK RANGER!!" Wufei yelled suddenly, taking off his helmet.

Duo felt that this was his cue to use the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy. He took it out and pressed the button.

Everyone decided not to look around this time because they wanted a change of beginning.

Trowa also decided not to ask where they were because he wanted a change of first thing to say. "Whatever we have to transform into this time, I refuse." He said.

"I don't know what show we're in," Heero said, looking around. "Do you know, Quatre?"

"Um, I'm not sure but I think it's called, 'Dragon Ball Z'." Quatre answered, observing his surroundings.

"Oh, I LOVE this show!" Duo exclaimed happily.

"Where is Wufei?" Trowa asked. Everyone looked around for Wufei who was no where in sight. All of a sudden, a boy flew up to them.

"FATHER!" he said stupidly, hugging Quatre's legs. "I thought you were done for."

Quatre smiled and uneasily patted the boy's head. "Um, yeah, SON." He said. "I'm OKAY. Sorry to make you worry?" He looked at Duo and shrugged.

"And, Krillian!" said the boy, looking at Duo. "I found out where Dende went off to!"

"Oh, I'm that guy who doesn't have a nose." Duo said, half to himself. The boy then stared angrily at Heero.

"What's HE doing here, Daddy?" he asked Quatre.

Quatre looked at Heero and shrugged. Heero shrugged back. "Um, he's going to HELP us?" Quatre answered but it was more of a question than an answer.

"How can you trust Vegeta?" the kid said.

"Oh, you're GOHAN!" Duo said finally, pointing to the kid.

"Vegeta?" Heero said. "That sounds like a brand of shredded cheese." Gohan let go of Quatre's legs and ran over to Trowa and stood in front of him, looking excited.

"Mr. Piccolo!" he exclaimed. "I tried the fighting stuff you taught me and they worked great!"

Trowa raised one eyebrow as he stared down at the eager Gohan.

****

Meanwhile, on a tiny planet far, far away in the clouds…

Wufei ran as fast as he could from three men, Tien, Yam-Cha and Chat-zue. He blocked his ears and ignored them the best he could. "BACK!" he yelled back at them as he dived behind the car.

"What's the matter, King Ki?" said Tien. "Are you sick?"

"No, I am NOT sick!" Wufei said, but then he stopped. The word, 'King' appealed to him. Perhaps he had finally warped into a good part. Wufei slowly stood up and walked over to the three.

****

Back with everyone else…

"We have to find Wufei." Heero said. "That can be our mission for right now."

"Wufei?" Gohan asked, confused. "Is that a Namek?"

"SILENCE!" Heero yelled, slapping Gohan aside. Gohan had commented on everything he had said as if he didn't trust him the least bit. He then turned to the other three. "Like I was saying, we have to find Wufei."

"DADDY!" Gohan whined to Quatre. "Did you see what Vegeta did to me?" Quatre shrugged.

"What do you expect me to do?" he said. "FIGHT him?" Gohan nodded as if it were an obvious thing. "But, we shouldn't be fighting at all."

"Hey, I can FLY right?" Duo said suddenly. He jumped up into the air and stayed there. "COOL!"

"We can fly?!" Quatre said, excited. He started flying too and soon he and Duo were having a contest of 'I Can Fly Higher Than You'.

"Oh, Father, I'm so ashamed." Gohan said.

"Hey, guys!" Heero said suddenly. "I think Wufei is calling me!" He looked around.

"Heeeeeeerrrrrroooooo…Heeeeeeerrrrrroooooo! HEERO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, hi." It was Wufei. "I'm on this little planet thingy and I can talk to people using my mind. I can listen to your thoughts. Oh, so you don't REALLY hate Relina…"

"STOP THAT!" Heero yelled.

"Sorry," Wufei said, still listening to Heero's thoughts. "Anyway, there are these three guys here and they keep calling me, 'King Kite' or something. I just thought that you might want to know and to tell Duo that pressing the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy anytime soon wouldn't hurt my feelings."

"Why is King Ki talking to VEGETA!?" Gohan asked Trowa. "Why not my dad? Or ME or Krillian?"

"Am **I** Krillian?" Trowa asked.

"No,"

"I'm not your dad either, right?"

"No,"

"Why couldn't King Ki or whatever be talking to ME?" Trowa asked, offended. "I'm perfectly capable of talking."

"But King Ki hates you."

"Oh, okay."

Finally, Duo and Quatre came back down to the ground, breathing deeply. They were arguing about who won when Quatre stopped.

"Wait, we shouldn't be fighting at all." He said.

"Um, whatever." Duo said with a shrug. He collapsed on the ground and took some deep breaths.

"Duo, Wufei says that he wants you to press the button of the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy." Heero said to Duo. Duo looked up at him.

"Wufei?" he asked. "Where is he?"

"He's King Kite on some other planet." Heero answered. Duo raised an eyebrow but was too tired to comment about King Kite. "Of course, I wouldn't mind if you pressed the button either."

"But I LIKE being able to fly." Duo said in between breaths.

"Well, TOUGH." Trowa said, walking over. Gohan followed him around. "I'm really getting sick of this kid."

"Oh, Mr. Piccolo." Said Gohan stupidly in his soar throat sounding stupid voice that…sounds stupid.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Trowa yelled in Gohan's face.

"OH FATHER!" Gohan said stupidly again as he jumped on top of Quatre. "I was so WORRIED!"

Quatre smiled fakely. "Duo, press the button…now." He said to Duo. Duo just laughed.

"I'm glad he doesn't like ME!" Duo laughed.

"Oh, Krillian!" Gohan said stupidly. "We have six dragon balls! Dance with me in circles!!" He grabbed on Duo's hands. Duo quickly let go of Gohan, sending Gohan hurtling in the opposite direction and causing a giant hole in a rock as it exploded with pink and purple fire. "AHHHHHH!! OH FATHER! HELP ME! I'M BURNING TO A CRISP!"

"Duo, hurry! Before he gets back!" said Quatre, Heero and Trowa all at the same time. Duo pulled out the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy and pressed the button.

Everyone discovered quickly where they were. They were BACK in their own show!! YAY!!

"We're HOME!" Quatre said happily, jumping up and down. They all decided to celebrate as they went into town. Duo ran into a store while everyone else waited outside. They met up with Relina. She ran over and hugged Trowa.

"THERE you are!" she said.

Heero ripped them apart. "Relina, what are you doing?" he asked her angrily.

"Excuse me, I'm hugging my boyfriend as if that's any of YOUR business." Relina sneered at him. Heero looked at Trowa with fiery red eyes as Trowa had the 'what the hell is going on' face. "Honestly, what are you THINKING?"

"What are YOU thinking?!" Heero yelled at Trowa.

"I don't know!" Trowa yelled back.

"Stop, we shouldn't be fighting at all." Said Quatre, coming in between the two.

"Wow, that's a first." Relina said, going back over to Trowa's side. Quatre looked at Relina with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I ALWAYS say that."

Relina just ignored him, a little confused. She looked over at Wufei who was in the corner, crossing his arms like always. "Wow, he's being quiet for once." She said.

Just then, Duo came out of the store carrying milkshakes. "Hey everyone, I got you all milkshakes!" he said. "Oh, hey Relina! If you want one, you have to get it yourself." He hands out everyone a milkshake. Wufei rejects it. "You can have Wufei's I guess cause he doesn't want one."

Relina looked over at Quatre. "I think he's perfectly content with his milkshake." She said. "It's Duo who doesn't want one." Duo stared at his milkshake. Then he shrugged and chose to ignore Relina's usual stupidity. "You boys are so strange sometimes."

"She's the one acting weird," Quatre whispered to Trowa.

Suddenly, Catherine ran up. "THERE YOU ARE!" she shouted. She grabbed Duo around the waist. Duo stared at her for a minute before directing her over to Trowa who already had Relina hanging on him. He then realized that Relina was on Trowa so he directed Relina over to Heero. "Don't you like me anymore?"

"Um, no offence but I think Trowa likes you more." Duo said, taking a sip of his milkshake.

She let go of Trowa and ran back over to Duo. "Oh, you confuse me sometimes." She said.

"You confuse me all the time." Duo said, backing away from Catherine's offered hug. Relina ran back over to Trowa.

"Don't you LIKE me?" she asked him.

"No, I like Catherine." Trowa answered. "You kind of annoy me." Relina stared at Trowa.

"You like CATHERINE?!" she said with a horrified look on her face. She then ran off in tears.

"It's not like that's a NEW thing." Quatre said.

"What, you secretly loved me all this time?" Catherine said. "And all that time I thought you hated me."

"It's not that secret…" Trowa said, scratching his forehead. The five were now officially confused. Suddenly, Hilde ran up and hugged Wufei, breaking the crossing of the arms.

"Um, excuse me." he said, backing away from her. Hilde followed him with wide eyes as usual. "Stop following me, you're freaking me out." Wufei started walking quickly. Duo came over and stopped Hilde.

"Hey, Hilde!" he said. "You want a milkshake? I'll buy you one! Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Hilde around the arm.

"But what about Duo?" Hilde asked. Duo smiled at Hilde, a little confused. But, like always, he chose to ignore the strange comments by all the girls so far. "No, I'll just stay with Duo." She said, pulling herself away from Duo. Duo smiled again.

"Yeah, I would hope so." He said. She nodded and walked back over to Wufei. "Wait a second…" Before he could chase Hilde, Catherine grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go home." She said, pulling him away.

"YOU ARE CONFUSING ME!!" Duo yelled.

"Um, I'm going to go home now," Quatre said, turning around. "I think after a good night's sleep everyone will come to their senses and realize how silly everyone is acting."

Duo stared at Catherine. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he said, running off as fast as he could.

"I have to go now, too." Wufei said, maneuvering around Hilde and quickly walking home.

Heero crossed his arms and walked home, still angry at Relina and Trowa. Trowa made his way to the circus because he could still catch his afternoon show.

****

At Quatre's house…

"I'm HOME!" Quatre said, opening the door and stepping inside. He looked around. All of a sudden, Rasheed came out of nowhere and pushed him out the door and slammed the door on his face and locked it. Quatre stared at the door for a minute before taking out his key and unlocking the door and cautiously pushing it open. "Rasheed, I don't appreciate that. That wasn't very nice. Okay, I wiped my feet are you happy?"

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Rasheed demanded.

Quatre stared at Rasheed with a confused expression on his face. "I'm QUATRE." He said.

"No, Quatre has blond hair."

"DON'T REFER TO MY BLOND HAIR!"

"You don't have blond hair, you have black hair." Quatre thought about this for a minute.

"Explain." He said plainly.

"Let me put it in plain words," Rasheed said. "Quatre have YELLOW hair. You have BLACK hair." Quatre shook his head. Rasheed directed Quatre over to a mirror. Quatre stared with his mouth wide open when he saw Wufei's face in the mirror. "See? BLACK. It's very pretty and SHINEY but not blond."

"But…but…but…" Quatre stuttered.

"That's swell but please go to your own home, now." Rasheed put his hands on Quatre's shoulders and took him over to the door, opened it and slammed it on his face. Quatre stood there for a minute before finally walking away, confused.

When he looked at his own hair, it was blond but whenever he looked in the mirror, he was Wufei.

****

At the circus…

"Hi, Catherine," said Trowa to Catherine. "You were acting pretty strange earlier. Is there some sort of joke going around that I don't know about? You got me, I'm freaked out."

Catherine looked Trowa up and down. "What are you doing here?" she said to him.

Trowa nodded his head and walked inside the tent. Manager walked over. Trowa waved to him.

"Sorry, we're not open yet," Manager said, grabbing Trowa's arm. "Not till seven. Come back later."

"Manager, what are you talking about?" Trowa asked, removing Manager's hand from his own arm.

Manager got Steamy the Elephant to 'escort' Trowa out of the tent. Trowa passed one of those stupid mirrors that deformed you to see Heero's reflection in it. He stared at it before realizing that that shouldn't be what he is seeing. (Trowa is so slow that it took him a while.)

****

In the streets of town…

Duo, Heero and Wufei were just walking along minding their own business because they had realized soon after they left that the three of them didn't have a house.

Suddenly, Quatre ran right into them. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?!" he half shrieked. He pointed dramatically at Wufei. "WHY DO I SEE YOU WHEN I LOOK IN THE MIRROR?!" Just when Wufei was about to question Quatre's insanity, Trowa came running up and crashed right into the four on the sidewalk.

He grabbed Heero's collar. "I looked into one of those fun house mirrors and I saw YOU!" he yelled. Heero backed away from Trowa, a little freaked out.

"What are you two talking about?" Duo asked.

Quatre turned around and looked at the Mirror Store that stood in front of them. 

"LOOK!" Trowa and Quatre yelled at the same time, pointing to the mirrors. The other three turned and looked at the mirrors. 

Duo saw Trowa in his place. Heero saw Quatre in his place and Wufei saw Duo in his place.

"We must have show hopped and it got all screwed up!" Duo yelled frantically, searching his pockets for the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy. He didn't LIKE being Trowa. "Where is it? It was in my pocket a second ago! Did I leave it someplace?"

"Looking for this?" Wufei asked, holding up the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy. "Like I said, I always get the bad parts."

"Why do YOU have it?" Duo asked angrily, swiping the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy away from Wufei.

"Because he's Duo." Heero observed.

Duo was just about to press the button when Quatre stopped him. "WAIT!" he said. "What if we never make it back to our own show?"

"Do you want to be Wufei forever?" Duo asked him. Quatre considered this for a moment.

"We'll take our chances." He said.

"Hey!" Wufei said, realizing the rude comment that was just made about him. Duo pressed the button.

Everyone knew exactly where they were as soon as they saw the fake looking flowers and fake grass around them. But, Duo and Wufei were missing.

"Where are we?" Trowa asked, forgetting about his change.

"You should know, Trowa," Heero said barely smirking. "Don't you watch this show all the time?" Trowa thought about this but didn't catch on. "We're in Teletubbies."

"Oh, okay." Trowa said, shrugging.

"But where are Duo and Wufei?" Heero asked. 

"I don't know!" Quatre said.

"Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of Wufei, the depressed speaker on the show, Teletubbies." Came a voice from behind them.

"Wufei, where are you?" Quatre asked, looking around.

"I don't know but I control this little speaker thingy." Wufei's voice answered.

"DIPSY!" came a voice that sounded drunk behind them. They turned around to see a little green blob standing there looking stupid.

"Did that thing just say Dipshit?" Trowa asked. 

"Duo, is that you?" Quatre asked, looking at Dipsy. "You shouldn't swear."

"Uh-oh!" said Dipsy stupidly.

"Duo's taking his role a little too seriously." Quatre said, crossing his arms.

"Quatre, I don't think that's Duo." Heero said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, we all know how much pride Duo has…" Everyone nodded their heads. "But we know it's a little more than THAT."

"Then where is he?" Trowa asked.

"And as a special guest star on our show, Dipshit," said Wufei's voice. "He…or she I'm not too sure…is going to tell us it's problems in life. Now tell me, Dipshit, what ARE your problems? I doubt they are greater than mine."

"Wufei, stop!" Quatre said. "You'll set a bad influence for the little kids who are watching this show!"

"Teletubbies!" Dipsy chanted stupidly while marching in a circle. "Teletubbies! Teletubbies say…HELLO!" He then clapped for himself. "Again! Again!" He started marching again. "Teletubbies! Teletubbies! Teletubbies say…HELLO!" He clapped for himself again and looked at the other three who were staring at him. "Tinky-Winky!" he said, walking around Heero and swinging his arms. "DIPSY!" He pointed to himself and bounced up and down in place. "La-La!" he started marching around Trowa. "Po!" he marched around Quatre. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

Heero, not remembering that he didn't have a gun, reached for his pocket only to find it empty.

"I'm not having fun!" Quatre whined. "We have to find Duo and get him to press the button!" Everyone agreed and started looking for Duo. Dipsy followed them around while singing, telling himself to do it again and then doing it again. All of a sudden, Dipsy started yelling. Heero, Quatre and Trowa turned around to see Dipsy's stomach glowing. They suddenly found themselves inside the picture.

"Where are we." Heero asked, though, it wasn't a question at all. They spotted Duo who was happily sitting next to a couple kids cutting out paper snowflakes.

"DUO!" they yelled, running over to him. 

"Hurry, press the button!" Trowa said frantically. "I can't stand it here any longer!"

"One second, I just have to finish my snowflake." Duo said, cutting a triangle in the corner of the paper. Everyone waited patiently for Duo to finish only to find the program end.

"NO!" Heero yelled, getting to his knees. They were all back on the Teletubbie set…Duoless.

"AGAIN! AGAIN!" Dipsy yelled. Heero, Trowa and Quatre's eyes lit up.

"YES! AGAIN!" they all yelled. "AGAIN! AGAIN!" His stomach started glowing again and they found themselves back in the snowflake place.

"Duo, press the button," Trowa said, grabbing Duo's collar.

"Fine, fine," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out the familiar T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy. "You don't have to be so pushy." He pressed the button.

"Time for Tubbiebye-bye, time for Tubbiebye-bye," was the last thing they heard before the warp.

They found themselves in yet another fake looking scene. Only Quatre and Trowa were there.

"Where are…" Trowa started but he was interrupted by a guy in a green striped shirt singing and dancing.

"We gotta find another paw print," he sang. "That's the second clue! We put it in our notebook cause their who's clues?"

"This is BLUE'S CLUES!" Quatre said, not singing along but he said it at the right time so it sounded like he was.

"That's RIGHT!" the guy said.

"And that's Steve." Quatre said, pointing to the guy.

Trowa looked around. "We're missing Wufei again." He said as if this was no surprise. "And Heero and Duo."

Steve ran up to Trowa. "So, girl, what do you wanna do today?" he asked him.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy," Trowa said, annoyed.

"Great! I LOVE playing Blue's Clues!" Steve said happily. He turned to the screen. "You know what we need for Blue's Clues, don't you?"

"THE HANDY-DANDY NOTEBOOK!" came the screams of voices from nowhere.

"WHERE AM I!?" came a scream from the same place the other voices came from. It was Wufei. "I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING?! HELP!"

"That's right, our handy-dandy…NOTEBOOK!" Steve said. "And you know where THAT is, don't you?"

"IN SIDE TABLE DRAW!"

"PLEASE HELP!"

Steve happily skipped over to a draw. "Hello, Side Table Draw," he said.

"Oh, boy!" said Side Table Draw. "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited!" Side Table Draw opened as Steve reached into him and pulled out a notebook.

"Thanks Side Table Draw!" he said walking back over to Trowa and Quatre. He looked at the screen. "Did any of you see where Blue went?" He pretended to look confused.

"I think you're Blue," Quatre whispered to Trowa. "And you have to run off in one of these directions." Quatre pointed left or right. Trowa shrugged and walked off.

"BLUE WENT THAT WAY!"

"THAT'S NOT BLUE YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S TROWA!"

"That way?" Steve asked, pointing to the left. "Okay, let's go!" He started skipping off and started singing. "We are looking for Blue's Clues, we are looking for Blue's Clues, we are looking for Blue's Clues, I wonder where they are?" 

Trowa picked up a fake looking teddy bear and then set it down. He walked off.

"LOOK A CLUE!"

"HE JUST TOUCHED IT! IT'S NO CLUE!"

"Where?" Steve asked as a drum-roll started. He turned around. He saw the teddy bear. "This is our first clue! This…teddy bear…is our first clue! You know what we need! Our handy-dandy…"

"NOTEBOOK!"

"WHY IS IT HANDY-DANDY ANYWAY?"

"Notebook! Right!" Steve quickly drew a teddy bear.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" came a voice in the other direction.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE HERE!" said another voice. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh, it's sounds like Shovel and Pail are trying to decide on which boat floats better!" Steve said. "Come on, let's go help them!" Steve skipped outside. He reached outside. Duo and Heero were engaged in a fistfight. That was obviously not what Steve saw because he smiled. "Hello Shovel and Pail!" Duo and Heero looked up.

Quatre ran out the door.

"Mr. Salt, what are you doing out here?" Steve asked excitedly to Quatre. "Where's Mrs. Pepper and Paprika?"

Quatre stared at Steve. "Uh," he thought out loud. "Paprika is taking a nap and Mrs. Pepper is watching her."

"Oh, okay!" Steve said cheerfully. "Shovel, Pail and I were just debating on which boat floats better."

"We were?" Heero and Duo said in unison.

"Well, the sponge boat MIGHT float but then again the glass cup boat MIGHT float as well." Steve said as if someone had just asked him a question. "You see, Shovel thinks that the sponge boat will float better." He pointed to Duo. "And Pail thinks the glass cup boat will float better." He pointed to Heero.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked. "Of COURSE the sponge boat will float better! I wouldn't EVER think that the glass cup boat would float better!"

"Well, Shovel is entitled to his own opinion." Steve said. "Pail, don't be so defending for the glass cup boat." He picked up a sponge and a glass cup and set them both in a kiddy pool filled with water. He turned to the screen. "Which one do YOU think will float better?"

"THE SPONGE!"

"WHAT IS THIS EXPERIMENT PROVING?"

"I've had enough of this wacko," Duo said, taking out the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy and pressing the button.

No one bothered looking around, they only waited for Trowa question.

"Where are we?"

Quatre and Wufei were missing.

"I've noticed that at least one person is missing lately." Duo observed. "What show are we in?"

"Quatre isn't here to explain where we are this time." Heero said with an upset look on his face. He was getting grumpy.

"PIKACHU!" yelled some obscure, stupid sounding voice. A stupid looking kid that could only be Ash from Pokemon ran over and hugged Duo. "Where were you?" He turned and looked at Heero and Trowa. "You weren't trying to STEAL him were you?" he asked slyly to Trowa. "I thought you only did WATER Pokemon! Are you still mad at me for not paying you back, Misty?" Trowa slapped his forehead.

There was a sound from the bushes. Heero reached for his gun but discovered once again that it wasn't there.

"It's a wild Pokemon!" Ash yelled. "Don't you dare try and catch it, Brock! It's MINE!" He reached for one of his Pokeballs. Wufei emerged from the bushes. 

"Where are we?" Wufei asked, brushing himself off.

"What Pokemon is THIS?" Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

"Charmander," said the pokedex stupidly. "It flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."

"I'll catch it!" Ash said. "POKEBALL, GO!" He threw the Pokeball at Wufei.

"What the…?" were Wufei's last words before being sucked into the Pokeball.

"I GOT A POKEMON!"

"You caught a Wufei!" Duo yelled at Ash.

"A man maybe?" said Ash stupidly, staring at Duo. Duo gave Ash the, 'what, do you not speak English' look.

****

Meanwhile, in the distance…

"Who are spying on?" Quatre asked a girl with bizarre red hair. He looked in his pair of binoculars.

"We're going to catch that Pikachu," answered the girl.

"Jesse, James, I have a plan for catching that Pikachu!" came a voice behind them.

"Oh, another talking kitty cat!" Quatre said, hugging Meowth.

"James, you're acting stranger than usual." Jesse said to Quatre. "Are you sick? We need to get that Pikachu."

"Isn't Pikachu that little yellow rat from Pokemon?" Quatre asked as Mewoth wrenched himself from Quatre's grip. Jesse looked at Quatre with a confused expression on her face. "So, anyway. Why do we have to catch it? We shouldn't be fighting at all, you know."

"We need to catch it because…well…because…um…" Jesse stuttered. "Well, just BECAUSE!" Mewoth came up out of nowhere and scratched both of their faces.

"MEWOTH! Listen up!" he yelled.

Quatre grabbed his face. "Ow! That hurt a lot! Don't do that again!" he whined. He then realized that the pain was leaving as the scratch marks disappeared. "Oh, that was a little weird."

"Listen to me!" Mewoth demanded. Jesse took out a fan and hit Mewoth on the top of the head with it.

****

Meanwhile…

"You have to let Wufei go," Heero said to Ash. Ash protected the Pokeball that Wufei was enclosed in.

"It's a CHARMANDER!" Ash yelled. "And Wufei is a terrible nickname for a Pokemon!"

"I heard that!" came a muffled voice from inside the Pokeball. "I always get the bad parts!"

"You just want this Charmander all for yourself!" Ash said, putting the Pokeball on his belt.

"He's gonna kill us for this," Duo whispered to Trowa. Trowa nodded as he thought of their fate that was soon to come as soon as they warped.

"PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!" came a voice.

"What am I supposed to say again?" came another voice. Whispering. "MAKE IT DOUBLE!"

"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVISTATION!"

"To…to…unite…can we just skip this part?"

"Um, okay…I guess." Two people jumped out from a bush. It was Jesse and Quatre. "Oh, HI guys!" He walked over and started talking to them. Jesse grabbed Quatre and pulled him over.

"You're talking with the enemy!" she yelled. "We must fight them! ARBOK! GO!" Jesse threw a Pokeball and Arbok emerged. Quatre stared at Jesse. Jesse grabbed a Pokeball and handed it to him.

"Um, Arbok…go?" Quatre asked, throwing the Pokeball. Nothing happened.

"No, **_I_** have Arbok!" Jesse yelled. "**_YOU_** have Weezing!"

Quatre picked up the Pokeball and threw it again. "Weezing, go?" he said as Weezing emerged. "Oh, cool!"

"You won't get Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He pulled out a Pokeball. "CHARMANDER! I CHOOSE YOU!" He threw the Pokeball and Wufei emerged. He looked around, looked at Ash and then ran off as fast as he could. "Hey, get back here!" When Wufei didn't return, Ash looked at Duo. "Pikachu, it's all up to you!"

"Duo, any time now," Trowa said impatiently.

"I'm right on it." Duo said, taking out the T.V. Hopper Machine Thingy and pressing the button.

Everyone knew it…they were definitely home! But…were they their normal selves? They all crowed around a mirror to, with their relief, discovered that they WERE their normal selves. They all laughed at Wufei's expense about his different parts and got all their lives straightened out. AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!! Well…except for Wufei who never watched television again.


End file.
